


珠玉（三）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: niemingjue/lanxichen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	珠玉（三）

三  
二人将身体清洗一番，已经是夜深，习惯了亥时息卯时作的蓝曦臣早已困倦不堪，他的眼皮重若千钧，头更是像小鸡啄米一般一点一点的，一副随时就要入睡的模样，聂明玦将人抱起来回房里，他都懵然无知，毫不抗拒。  
恍惚间他感到似乎有什么地方不妥，但迷迷糊糊地懒得去想，一看到床榻就下意识更了衣，规规矩矩叠平放好，平卧时双手交叠，置于下腹，不出半刻就呼吸均匀，熟睡了过去。  
聂明玦将刀挂放在架上，转身再看蓝曦臣竟然已经睡着了，便有些无奈，心中暗想：“这话还没说清楚，他倒却先睡了。”可他转念又一想，今日之事，承受一方本就更为疲惫，心中怜惜不已，轻手轻脚地更衣上榻，  
将人抱在怀中看了又看，十分满意地亲了亲那人额头，这才也渐渐睡了。

谁知两人刚刚睡了不到两个时辰，就双双被敲门声吵醒了，蓝曦臣勉强睁开双眼，却见聂明玦对他摆手示意，披衣而起，问道：“发生何事？”  
门外一人禀道：“启禀家主，谢炉镇失火，疑是妖鬼作祟，死伤严重，特差人来求助。”  
谢炉镇是清河领辖，位置离不净世很近，从兰陵城赶过去却要耗上一点时间，聂明玦当即说道：“家里可有空闲人手，先调派几个过去探查，我随后就到。”  
那名聂家的侍从回道：“已经有客卿先过去了，但情况较为严重，发了信来求援。”  
聂明玦道：“知道了。”  
那名侍从似乎是行了一礼，转身离去。聂明玦穿衣披挂，见蓝曦臣也要起来，忙道：“你休息，不必起身。”  
蓝曦臣微微一笑，垂目道：“大哥既然要走，我也应云深不知处了。”  
聂明玦一愣，或许因着室内昏暗，看上去蓝曦臣的神情似乎很是沮丧，连一向含着笑意的嘴角都垂了下来，他心中暗道不妙，抬手将蓝曦臣的脸扳了过来，和那人视线相对，唤道：  
“蓝涣。”  
蓝曦臣不解，于是聂明玦一字一句地解释道：“蓝涣，我聂明玦此生只与你一人，绝不相叛。”  
聂明玦向来言出必行，从不玩笑，而他看着蓝曦臣的目光灼灼，认真得近乎执着，告白之后就将人拥入怀中，又解释道：“只是……昨日之事十分蹊跷，你我应探查清楚方能安心谈论今后，不知你意下如何？”  
蓝曦臣心中愧疚不已，可听懂了聂明玦的意思后，反倒有些错愕，道：  
“大哥……为何不怪我？”  
聂明玦道：“为何要怪你？若不是昨日之事，我又怎能幡然醒悟，这么多年心如止水，皆因我早已将真心寄放在你那里。若你不愿，我绝不勉强，只求像从前一般时常相聚也好。”  
蓝曦臣静默半响，竟不知是该点头还是摇头，只好道：“……大哥先去处理要紧事，我离开云深不知处也已有数日了，想必也累积了不少杂物。……此事、待我好好想想……再说。”  
聂明玦道：“也好，不过你带来的灵茶留下，我先找人调查一番。”  
二人都是将家族公事放在私事之前的人，此时更是不应多浪费时间，于是便匆匆穿戴整齐，一同出门各奔东西了。  
云深不知处有事，原本只是蓝曦臣借机告辞的借口，没想到他一回到姑苏，就被族里的杂事缠得焦头烂额、脚不沾地，待好容易有了闲暇，与聂明玦分别已有月余。这期间清河那边差人来请了数回，可蓝曦臣的确分身乏术，只能匆匆写了几封回信，又怕这信被他人拆阅，便寥寥数语，应付了事。  
这天，蓝曦臣收到求助讯息，称六盘山附近泾源县有鬼物作祟。正逢蓝忘机独自去了夷陵，而家里的其他长辈或是在外夜猎，或者有教导晚辈的事物，他便思忖着趁此机会出去夜猎，也当是散心了。蓝曦臣给蓝忘机留下一封信，又安排好一应日常事物，不带随从，仅仅一人一剑下了山，直奔泾源县而去。

时节正是夏末秋初，树郁郁而风清，蓝曦臣一路向西而行，来到了泾源县。按理说，发出求助的泾源县管事孙刑曹应该早苦等多日，见了姑苏蓝氏的校服，即便不惊喜万分感激涕零，也不该一脸尴尬，支吾言他。  
蓝曦臣心中奇怪，脸上却分毫不显，只任凭刑曹拉扯着请客开宴，又一通吹捧，这一顿饭吃得食之无味，毫无营养，蓝曦臣不愿再与这等人浪费时间，于是道：  
“孙刑曹，泾源县重金请我来除祟，你若不肯告诉我原委，一味拖延时间，我却也还有别的事，也就只好弃之不理，先行告辞了。”  
孙刑曹原本笑得一脸谄媚，闻言一滞，忙赔笑道：  
“岂敢岂敢，……这、这不蓝先生才到，我们就打算今日先为先生洗尘，明、嗯，明天再谈正事。”  
蓝曦臣道：“今日除了为我洗尘，还有什么别的安排么？”  
一旁喝得满脸通红的陪客接话道：“那位聂堂主令我等……”  
他话只说了一半，立刻就被另外的一人打断，那人一边哈哈大笑，一边拼命给孙刑曹使眼色，道：“怎、怎会有什么其他事，我们只是为先生的风采所折，想表达一下亲近之意罢了！”  
那人的话虽然被打断了，但蓝曦臣看这几个人的神色，已经猜到了八九分。他前来除祟，也为散心，一路低调行事，也不曾直言身份，想来泾源县这里同时向好几家发出了求助，现在有其他家族先于他抵达此处，这个刑曹看他年纪轻轻，又只来了一个人，便不想再让他插手此事了。  
若不是那人说漏了嘴，提到了“聂堂主”三个字，蓝曦臣大约会客客气气地告辞，但他一听到这三个字，心就砰砰地跳得快了起来，他转念一想，若是大哥在这里，岂有不打招呼转身就走之理，可他迫切的同时又有些犹豫，相见又不太想见，这忐忑的心情倒是生来头一遭。  
蓝曦臣道：“既然如此，蓝某连日赶路，颇觉困倦，就先走一步，回住处休息，待明日在于刑曹商议罢。”  
孙刑曹一听，立刻松了一口气，道：“好好好，先生就请好好休息，我们就不多留了。”  
在座几人寒暄几句，蓝曦臣转身告辞离去，但他临走之前，将一片白色小符神不知鬼不觉地附着在了孙刑曹的脚底。  
蓝曦臣回到客栈，盘膝坐在塌上，闭目养神。戌时刚过，蓝曦臣忽然睁开双眼，却不走门，翻窗而出，御剑来到了镇西北的一处小巷。这巷中空空荡荡，蓝曦臣静立在半空，屏息凝神而视。没过多久，孙刑曹便出现在了巷口，他小心地四下张望了一番，这才鬼鬼祟祟地拐进了巷子尽头的一处小院，站在屋前轻轻扣门。  
门开了，里头闪出一名中年男子，络腮胡，脸上有疤，面相很是凶恶，只听他粗声粗气地说：“怎么这般磨蹭！交代的东西可带来了？“  
孙刑曹从怀里摸出来一包东西，双手捧着递了过去，道：“带来了、带来了。”  
男子掂了掂重量，似乎还算满意，转身进了屋，孙刑曹连忙跟着进了屋，又腆着脸谄媚道：  
“……不知二位今晚什么时候动手？”  
两人走进了房中，却没有关门，以蓝曦臣的耳力，分辨两个人的谈话并不困难。  
只听那男子斥道：“你算个什么东西，也敢来管我等如何行事？不必多问，堂主自有安排。”  
孙刑曹嗫嚅半天，又道：“小、小的自然是不敢的，只是昨日我们说得好好的，今晚请聂堂主亲自出手，将鬼物拿住，报酬刚才也给您了，您看……”  
这时又有一人，声音粗哑，伴着哗啦啦的钱响，说道：  
“付清？你们付清得是订金，想让本堂主今晚出手，就再去拿三倍的报酬来。”  
蓝曦臣听到这个声音就是一愣，忍不住露出苦笑，一说“聂堂主”，他就下意识认为来得是聂明玦。可即便聂明玦名扬天下，聂姓却并非清河聂家独有，若是有别家小门小派的堂主也姓聂，也绝不是不可能。更何况泾源县与清河相隔甚远，堂堂赤峰尊怎么会亲自怎会来管这里的闲事呢！  
他自己认错了人，也就不打算再蹚这场浑水，就准备御剑返回，但人还没来得及走，粗哑声音却道：  
“哪里来的蟊贼，敢听我清河祭刀堂的墙角？！”  
就在他说话间，就有一柄飞刀从敞开的窗口飞了出来，那刀速度倒快，冲着蓝曦臣扑面袭来！  
蓝曦臣不躲不闪，抬手一指，那刀的势头就立刻止住了，刀也悬停在了半空，而他的这一手，却让屋里扑出来的黑脸胖子愣住了。  
蓝曦臣居高临下睥着那黑脸的胖子，问：“祭刀堂？”  
络腮胡子和孙刑曹跟了出来，抬头见蓝曦臣御剑站在半空，都是一愣，孙刑曹吓得不敢吱声，而那络腮胡子却勃然大怒，指着蓝曦臣喝道：  
“装什么神弄什么鬼！速速滚下来求饶，爷爷心情好的话就饶你不死！”  
蓝曦臣淡然一笑，射日之争之后，即便是长辈见了泽芜君都要和颜悦色地点头招呼，像现在这样被人被指着鼻子痛骂的场面却真是好久不曾见过了。而这络腮胡子的架势哪里像是要捉鬼，倒是和剪径的盗匪没什么区别。蓝曦臣悠然地飘落回地面，问道：  
“你方才说，你们两个，是祭刀堂的人？”  
黑胖子略微有所迟疑，却又一梗脖子，叫道：“没错，我乃堂堂祭刀堂堂主赤峰尊聂明玦！你若敢碍着老子捉鬼，我的霸下必要让你死无葬身之处！”  
他话音未落，悬在半空的刀嚓地一声扎在了黑胖子脚边，刀锋更是深入石板地足有寸余，向来和颜悦色的蓝曦臣脸色一沉，低喝道：“一派胡言！”  
刚才自己被骂，蓝曦臣只感到好笑，但这两人竟然冒充大哥的名头招摇撞骗，他这才动了真怒，一股逼人的气势直接压了上去，那两个骗子大约是练过些功夫，还能勉强站稳，可孙刑曹却早已已支持不住，两眼一番，噗通一声翻倒在地，竟是昏厥过去。  
黑胖子见势不妙，从怀里摸出了一包什么东西，劈头盖脸地洒向蓝曦臣，蓝曦臣一甩袖，带起一阵清风，将那不知名的药粉吹散开了。  
黑胖子却抚掌大笑，喝声“好！”，就吹起了口哨。那哨音带着一点奇妙的节奏，但是却实在不怎么好听，随着那声口哨，巷尾的幽暗处便响起了脚步声，那脚步声迟缓而沉重，步速却不慢，伴随着一股腐臭味的腥风，一具巨大的走尸直向蓝曦臣扑来。  
但说这一具尸体是走尸，但却也并不太像，它身形庞大，双目发出红光，犬齿龅露在外，灰黑的指甲锋利无比，但它衣着还算整洁，体表却长了成片的白毛，远远看去不怎么像人，倒像一头面貌可怖的雪猿。  
蓝曦臣见到这罕见的走尸，心里暗暗惊讶，当下拔剑出鞘，挡下了尸爪的攻击，剑锋擦过走尸高举的指甲，发出了刺耳的噪声。白毛尸运爪如电，转眼间与蓝曦臣过了数个回合，时间一长，蓝曦臣便发现，这白毛走尸对剩余三人视而不见，仅仅攻向他一人。  
黑胖子抱臂在旁边观看，又冷笑道：“小子还不速速受死，待你死了，我才好除祟呢！”  
白毛尸坚硬如钢，但蓝曦臣却也不想与这秽物多做纠缠，他拿出三分真力，朔月霎时剑光大盛，唰唰两道剑光划过，那走尸的双腿便已断成了数节，没了双腿的白毛尸在地上打了个滚，却仍旧不依不饶地举着爪子再次抓来。蓝曦臣并指催动朔月，剑在半空围着走尸画了个圈，他念声诀，走尸霎时像疯了一般打起摆子，口中发出赫赫叫声，嘶哑难听，可无论它如何挣扎，却始终逃不出剑圈。  
蓝曦臣抽出腰间裂冰，一串悦耳的萧声流泻而出，曲调静谧安然，正是《安息》，走尸挣扎渐止，眼看即将被镇压，却不想一旁的黑胖子和络腮胡猛然冲进了剑圈，一个抬掌攻向蓝曦臣，另一个掏出一盘套锁，套在走尸脖子上转身就跑！  
果然如此。蓝曦臣暗道，这两个骗子先控养走尸在泾源县作乱，再打着聂家的名头，以除祟的名义骗钱！  
蓝曦臣后移半步，朔月从那黑胖子身后飞起，一剑柄正打在睡穴上，那黑胖子双眼一翻，昏了过去，蓝曦臣转身想去追逃走之人，一抬眼，却看见一高大身影站在巷口，将骗子的退路彻底封死了。  
来人一身劲装，威风凛凛，锐气冲天，仿若一柄锋利出鞘的刀，他手起刀落，络腮胡拖着的走尸就被刀风化成碎块，洒落一地，再也动不得了。  
络腮胡吓得屁滚尿流，趴在地上大声求饶，那人抬脚一踹，络腮胡便被踹得飞了起来，直飞到了蓝曦臣的面前。  
那人腾身上前，霸下一甩，还刀回鞘。两人四目相视，他素来严厉的脸上竟松缓了不少，道：“曦臣，果然是你。”


End file.
